This project involves computational analysis of RNA and RNA secondary structure prediction. We routinely use the facilities of the Computer Graphics Laboratory (CGL) to access sequence databases (GenBank), to manipulate the sequences and predict RNA secondary structures with GCG package of programs, Zuker's FOLD program, and other molecular biology and RNA folding algorithms. All of these packages are available directly on the CGL computer system.